Run
by Dawn519
Summary: I'm was just an average 16 year old girl until the apocalypse broke out and me and my brother had to run from are childhood home. We have lost so many friends, family people we cared about to this disease. All we can do is run so we don't end up like them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is dawn519 and this is my first fanfiction. So don't go to hard on me I'll hopefully get better.**

"Dawn! Get down here!" My brother Sam yelled to me as I heard him shuffle through out the house in a hurry. I got up running downstairs making my way toward the kitchen. Where I saw my brother tossing canned food into a duffle bag.

"What's wrong!?" I said hiding how nervous I was, seeing him panic cause normally I'm the one panicking. "No time to explain, go grab all the medicine and anything useful from upstairs." He said rushing over to the other cabinets grabbing more food from them as I went upstairs quickly. I want into my room and grabbed an old backpack from my closet.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed all the medicine from the cabinet and looked under the sink for any first-aid supplies. All I found for first-aid supplies was some bandages of many sized some gauze, disinfectant, and some ace bandages. I quickly made it down stairs with the backpack to see my brother filling every reusable water bottle we had with water.

"Why are you doing that?" I said as he put all the water bottles in a bag as well. "Look, I'll tell you in the car, give me your bag. Go get some extra clothes, warm ones too." He said dragging the bags to the garage. I ran back upstairs and into my room grabbing a black hoodie and throwing it on as I grab a navy blue one and throwing it into my duffle bag along with a long sleeve shirt and a black t-shirt along with black skinny jeans and a pair of shorts.

As I was leaving my room I ran back in grabbing my locket, my parents gave me on my 10th birthday, its shaped as a heart and opens up to a picture of me as a baby and Sam holding me at the hospital, and on the other side a picture of my parents. I ran down to the garage when I got there I saw Sam with Dad's revolver in his hand.

"What are you doing with that Dad told us not to play with them?!" I yelled.

"I know that! He told me to get them to protect us, you haven't seen what's out there yet or what they can do and I'm not letting you die!" He yelled at me. I froze in fear, he never yells at me like that. He was always there for me, when Dad wasn't. I didn't notice I was crying until Sam moved closer reaching out and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I just got tired of you asking questions when you don't know the situation were in, I'm really sorry." He whispered into my ear.

I broke out of my state of shocked and hugged him back. "It's ok, can you tell me what's going on now?" I said shyly looking at the ground. "Yeah, Lets just get on the road first ok?" He said opening up the passenger seat door for me. "Ok." I said sliding into the seat as he ran around the front of the car and sliding in next to me. Once he buckled his seatbelt he clicked the button on the clicker opening the garage door.

He drove down the street and towards the outskirts of town. "Ok, so what's going on is people have raised up from the dead and are eating the living."

"So It's basically the zombie apocalypse?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah it is." Sam said not looking off from the road. I know something was wrong he's being to quiet. Then I realized there's someone missing. "Sam, where's dad?" I said fearing the answer but I needed to know. "Dawn, Dad's dead."

**I DONT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. ****An sorry if its a little short I'll try my best to make them longer. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, It's Dawn519, here's a second chapter. Yay!**

"What? How?" I asked him in disbelief as I turned my head to looking out the window. "When we were walking back one on the ground grabbed him and bite his leg. When I went to get him he told me to come to the house and grab you and any supplies and leave. I told him I wasn't going to leave him and continued to try to help him back but I couldn't carry him and he wasn't helping me he wanted me to leave him. So I did what he wanted I put him under a tree and said goodbye but before I left he gave me these." He said holding out Dad's dog tags.

"Oh." Was all I said as I completely turned away from him and stared blankly stared out the window in thought. He may not have been there for me sometimes after my Mom died when I was 11, she had cancer, he was always drinking and coming home drunk and that left Sam to Pay the bills and take care of me. He didn't deserve to die like that it's not fair.

I looked over at my brother he's been driving for hours he looks exhausted. "Do you want me to drive?" I asked softly. All he did was nod his head and pull over walking to my side of the car and sliding in as I shifted over into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He never told me and I don't feel like having to turn around if we've past it. "Drive until you see a gas station." He said as he laid his head down on the window.

* * *

I drove until the break of day and finally saw a rest stop "Sam, wake up!" I said loudly waking him up.

"I'm awake." he said shooting up. When we pulled up the place looked abandoned there was dead corpse everywhere.

I parked in front of the store and got out of the car, "Lets search the convenience store than fill up on gas, be quiet though I think noise attracts them." He said quietly. We slowly approached the window of the store and looked in the place was empty as far as I could tell. "Be careful there could still be people inside." He said as I slowly opened the door heading in.

"Sam, I don't think I should here unarmed." I stated cause now I didn't feel so safe. "Sorry, Here take this" he said handing me a hunting knife. "Thanks" I said as I walked to the backroom of the store and slowly opened it to see one of those things lingering. "Sam." I whispered "There's one in there come on." I said

I opened the door seeing it still were it was, Sam closely followed behind me I stopped a bit away and looked to see if he had any friend but I saw none. Sam slowly approached it crouching as he plunged his knife into the skull of the walker, it making a sickly gurgling noise as he removed it. There wasn't much in the store-room so I want back in to the main room to search for food, water, meds.

I walked out of the store walking to the car and grabbing my bag and headed back inside. The place hasn't been raided yet so there's a lot of useful stuff. I walked up and down the aisles grabbing some canned food and some water from the no longer running freezers. As I continued to searched the aisles I found some pain pills, small first-aid kits, and batteries putting them in the bag too.

"Sam, I think that nothing else worth looting let's go." I said waiting by the door for him. "Alright let's go then, I'll drive so you can get some rest." He said as we made are way to the car

I slide back into the passenger side door and put my bag in the back as Sam climbed back into the driver's seat. As same drove away I saw those things coming out of the woods.

"What's our plan?"

"I don't know I guess we find someplace safe for now and figure the rest out later." He said.

* * *

We started to drive through a small town. I stayed quiet but I doubt you'd hear me those things were everywhere feasting on the quiet people of this town. As I heard the screams I heard a little girl yell for help running away from a few of them.

"Sam we have to help her!" I said as I jumped out of the car running around people getting eaten and screaming. I saw the little girl across the street, she had a knife, I was on the opposite side of the street as I ran across almost getting hit by Sam's car in the process. She was small but she was slowing down because of exhaustion as I ran ahead of her picking her up. She squirmed in my grasp, I ran faster running to our car which was parked at the end of the street.

I quickly slid into the passenger seat with the girl on my lap. "Drive!" I yelled as the walkers were banging on the car. We took of down the street pulling over just outside the town. "Hi, I'm Dawn and this is my brother Sam." I said to her as she sat on my lap and slowly putting her knife away. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name's Skye." She said shyly looking down at her hands. "Do you know where your family is?" I asked I'm not leaving her alone on the street to die it's not happening.

"No." She said looking down sadly. "let's try looking at your house can you show us were it is?" I asked as Sam turned the car around heading back into town as she gave him instructions on where to go, she didn't live to far away from were we were.

We pulled up to the house and the car was gone and those things were banging on the door. I got out of the car Skye close behind, There has to be someone in there if they are at the door.

**I DONT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. So please review**** BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Dawn519 here, so I want to just let you know I don't know how my updating schedule will be during the week cause I have my school work, but now for the story.**

Sam came up behind me with his knife in his hand as I pulled mine out, there was a least 4 at the door and 2 adults that can use a knife and only one who can actually aim, were screwed. I went first the girl attached to my leg, I lunged forward killing the one closest to us as Sam lunged for the one that appeared behind us.

I backed up a bit as they closed in on us I lunged for next one, I missed and it went into its shoulder as it tackled me to the ground. "HELP!" I yelled. Sam looked over and throw his knife piercing it in the head splattering blood over me.

Sam grabbed his knife and took out the last one, I looked down as the little girl put her hand in mine. "Its ok, let's go see if your family is here." I said leading her to the front door, its locked. "Back up." I said as I started kicking the door but it wouldn't budge, "Let me try." he said as he pushed me behind him. After a few more kicks the door busted open.

"I loosened it for you." I said as I stealthily walked into the living room. "Skye, Do you have any siblings?" I asked silently, there's no why in hell that adults are in this house now.

"Yeah my twin brother Jake why?"

"Cause I don't think your parents are in the house." I stated "Lets go look for your brother ok?" I said all she did was slightly nod.

"Sam, you check the kitchen and the and the main bedroom ill check the bathroom and the other bed rooms." I told him as I made my way down the small hallway. Skye pointed to a door at the end of the hall, which I assume is her bedroom. I approached the bedroom I her crying from the other side I instantly know it's a kid, most likely her brother. I pushed the door open and looked around the room, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Skye, can you call your brother's name for me." I said she nodded in response "Jake, Jake you in here." she softly called out to her brother.

We heard the crying seize and then the door to the closet open up as a small boy with much resemblance to Skye stood there staring at his sister. She ran up to him wrapping her arms around his waist as she cried into his shoulder. "Who are you?" Jake asked me pulling away from his sister a little to look at me. "Oh, I'm Dawn and my brother Sam is around here. Why were you here all alone where are your parents?" I said cause I'm not the type of person to abandoned people when they need my help.

"They left." was all he said looking down sadly. "What do you mean they left?" I asked who would do that to their kids.

"When Dad took Skye with him to the super market to get supplies, so we could survive what ever this is he came back without her and I said I wasn't leaving her behind my mom agreed, but my dad dragged her out of the house with the supplies he brought back and drove away. That's when those things showed up and started banging on the door." he finished tears streaking down his face.

I walked over to them as they stood there crying, I wrapped my arms around them "It's ok I'm not leaving you alone." I said as I picked up Skye and hugging her. "Come on lets grab anything useful and get out of here the town is overrun it's not safe." I said.

We walked back into the their bedroom to grab some clothes for them. "Sam, go grab any food out of the kitchen, I'll check the bathroom." I said grabbing Skye's hand and bringing her with me. I looked in the medicine cabinet, grabbing what ever was useful like antibiotics and pain killers. "Come on let's go." I said as we walked back into the living room. "Ok kids, put a sweater on and Sam get the car started we'll be right out." I said.

The kids ran to grab their sweaters as Sam went out side, "Ok look what's happening out there is dangerous and I don't want you guys to get hurt so stick close to me and Sam ok?" I said as Skye finished putting her sweater on. I pulled my knife out as did Skye, she's a little small to be able to kill them but I'm not taking it from her, it could come in handy. I pushed the front door open there was 2 in the yard so if we ran to the car we'll get there before them. "Ok when I say go run for the car. Go." I said as we took off running towards the car as the started towards us.

When we reached the car I opened the backseat door as Skye and Jake jumped up into it, as the first walker reached us I was slammed against the car as it tried to sink its teeth into my flesh. I plunged my knife into it as it fell lifeless to the ground. I hopped into the passenger seat and Sam took off away from the house and back toward the outskirts of the town.

We drove in silence as we made are way into the countryside.

* * *

"Dawn, Dawn wake up." Skye said shaking me awake. "What?" I said sleepily I looked around and saw how dark it was, did I sleep that long. "Can you take over driving, please?" Sam said butting in. "Yeah of course, you could've woken me up earlier." I said as Sam pulled over. I hopped out and walked over to the driver's side as Sam shifted over to the passenger's side.

When we were settled I pulled back on to the road and continued are drive, I looked in the rear view mirror to see Skye still awake.

"Skye why you still awake?" I said cause it must be like at least 1 in the morning from the looks of it. "I couldn't sleep I keep thinking about how my dad left me behind when we went to that store I didn't tell anyone yet. He said I left his side and he had no choice but to leave me that's not what happened."

**Ok so that's chapter 3 I'll try to update soon, So please review!**


End file.
